Giratina's Back!
by TheChibberd
Summary: A heart filled story. Some violence and deaths. Giratina returns from the distortion world to take over the peaceful Pokemon land, but who will stop him? Rated K for mild violence.


"I'm back," said Crossfire, a handsome looking infernape, walking into the room. He dropped a small, brown bag. "I've been waiting," said a sly giratina emerging from the shadows. Crossfire dropped a small shuddering bag infront of giratina and undid the tight binds of rope around it. "I believe this is celebi," giratina spoke again. A squeak came from the sac. Crossfire stuck his hand in the bag and pulled out a small, green creature. "Well done," said giratina. "Let me go," celebi wriggled about. Two lucarios bared the exit. "Now for the ultimate prize," giratina smiled.

"Mesprit, mesprit!" Azelf cried. He was prowling deep dusk forest after celebi's dissapearance and he'd just found a small note. Mesprit floated out fron behind a tree. "What?" He said. "Look," replied azelf. He picked up the note and read aloud. _001FGS24NMC76043GSA. _"What does that mean?" Questioned mesprit. "It's some kind of code," azelf replied. "For what?" Mesprit asked. "Can you stop asking questions, I don't know," said azelf getting irratated. "Sorry," said mesprit. "Hey, I've just had a good idea," azelf bolted. "What?" Mesprit said. "If we read the code out, maybe it'll do something," answered azelf. The two smiled and spoke. "001fgs4nmc76043gsa."

"Tell us!" Giratina sent another blast of dragon rage at celebi. "I'm sorry, I don't know it, I haven't got my sheet," said celebi crying in pain. Suddenly there was a flash of light in the forest below. "Hmmm, I don't like the look of that," said giratina concerened, "Crossfire, go check it out." "Yes sir," Crossfire obeyed. The fire ape bounded out of the hillside cave. The two lucarios parted and then closed back together. "Now, I'll ask you again, what is the code?" Taunted giratina. "No, please!" Cried celebi weakly.

Crossfire scanned the wood, looking for the source of the flash. He clambered up a tree and peered over the tree tops, nothing. He looked down at the ground, there was something there, he scampered down for a closer look. It was a small sheet of paper. He scan read it. He knew what it was, he picked it up and scarpered. Giratina was going to be so pleased.

"Look what I've found," said Crossfire walking in. "What?" Cried an angry giratina. Crossfire held the sheet infront of giratina. "No, not my sheet," said celebi. "Huh," said giratina looking up. "Ooops." "Your sheet now is it, celebi," taunted giratina, "oh, and what does it do now." "I won't tell," said celebi turning away, "owww!" Another dragon rage hit her.

Mesprit and azelf burst back through the portal. "What was that?" Asked azelf. "Oh, so you're the one asking questions now," said mesprit grinnig. "Oh, for god sake, can we please stop that now," replied azelf. "I think, that may hav been the future," said mesprit. "As if," azelf said sarcasticly. "Well actually, it could be, that code, this is where celebi was last seen, she can control time, maybe this is her secret," mesprit said bending down to pick up the piece of paper. "That's funny," he said, "I'm sure we left it here, and there's no wind."

Heatran prowled his mountian. "No! This can't be, and he has celebi, what does he want? He must be stopped!" Raged the beast. "Heatran calm down," said uxie floating infront of the metal volcanic pokemon, "I can deal with it." "But how? What if he attacks you before you can whipe his memory?" Heatran questioned. "Then I fight back," said uxie calmly. "But, but, ......." Heatran had nothing left to say. "Uxie, I'm worried, what if he does what he did last time, you remember? We were all hiding, no help, ......... Uxie, be careful," he said. "I will," uxie said.

"Thank you," said giratina. He finally had the codes meaning. "So, let me get this straight," said Crossfire, "you want to travel into the future to see if you rule the world." "Yep," said giratina. "Celebi, I have no need for you now, you can go," he said, but he said it to no one, celebi had already gone. Giratina read out the code, there was a flash of light and a portal appeared.

Giratina looked around, it was his dreams. No gravity, no pokemon, nothing, and he ruled. He went back through the portal to see mesprit, uxie and azelf glaring at him. Crossfire whined on the floor, the two lucarios nowhere to be seen. "Oh look, it's the puny squad," he taunted. "Uxie," said azelf and mesprit. "No!" Cried giratina wacking him across the cavern next to Crossfire. "Sorry had to," mouthed uxie to the infernape looking at him. Mesprit and azelf scowled at giratina. The red diamonds on their foreheads began to glow. "Come on uxie, we need help," encouraged azelf.

Heatran paced up and down his room. "Oh god, oh god," he said to himself, "I hope they're alright." Suddenly to heatrans surprise celebi floated in. "Giratina has seen the future, he knows what it's like, we have to count on uxie to whipe his memory," celebi was shaking. "Just pray," said heatran, "just pray."

Uxie was struggling to gain enough health to performe the red chain. "I know," said mesprit. "What?" Said azelf quickly. "If I use healing wish then uxie will have enough power to performe the red chain with us, and effectively save the world," said mesprit. "But you'll die!" Exclaimed azelf. "To save the world," replied mesprit. "But we won't be a trio anymore," azelf began to cry. "Can you two hurry up," uxie remarked. "Fine, do it," said azelf. Stars shrouder around mesprit so you couldn't see him. Suddenly uxie rose. He looked across to the dead mesprit lying on the floor. "He did good," azelf said, tears dropping from his eyes.

The red chain was formed. Giratina was about to strike a blow to uxie again when palkia appeared. "Whaaa!!" Cried giratina in shock. "You again!!" Bellowed palkia at the dragon. His arm began to glow and he smashed giratina to the floor with special rend. Just as giratina got up uxie opened his eyes. "Noooo!!!" Screamed giratina as the last of his memory vanished. He fell to the floor, no memory of anything. Palkia vanished just like that. Crossfire got to his feet and walked over to where mesprit lay. "You were brave," he said stroking his small head.

Mesprit was burried in the town square, his head stone read: _A brave old sole, taught us emotion, that's why we are sad now. He saved the pokemon world and we are greatful, no one could have done a better job, love you always. Mesprit, lake verity, explorers trio. Beginning - 2009_


End file.
